Walking with Dinosaurs: A Natural History
Walking with Dinosaurs: A Natural History is the companion book to the original Walking with Dinosaurs TV series. It contains all of the initial information, as well as extra info, done in information boxes and the like. It depicts all of the dinosaurs featured in the original WWD, from the small Coelophysis to the fearsome Tyrannosaurus. Contents Introduction *The time of their lives *A world in motion *The mighty dynasty of dinosaurs *Built to last *How nature's garden grew New Blood: 220 MYA *A race for supremacy *The heat returns: April - Dry season begins **The mother of all extinctions **Furry ancestors *The earth cracks: September - The dry season **Taking to the air *A thirsty landscape: November - Late dry season **Little ghosts from triassic times *A parched wilderness: January - The rains are late **Dinosaur cannibals *Waters of life: February - Dry season ends Time of the Titans: 155 MYA *Triumph of the dinosaurs *Babes in the wood: Year one - In the forest *Absent parents: Year one - On the plains **Diplodocus make-over **Dinosaur dung *Growing pains: Year three - In the forest **How the Stegosaurus got his plates *A new home: Year four - The forest edge **Giants among dinosaurs **Footprints in the sand *The next generation: Year twelve - On the plains **A hot-blooded dispute **The mighty Morrison A Cruel Sea: 149 MYA *An age of sunlit waters *The gathering begins: June - The coral nurseries **Living fossils **Mesozoic marine monsters *Danger from the deep: July - Time to grow **The land of sea dragons **The four-flipper problem *A precarious home: September - A race for life *The storms arrive: October - A new season Beneath a Giant's Wings: 127 MYA *Worlds apart *A long journey starts: The tip of Borborema **Great giant gliders *Shelter from the storm: The coast of Appalachia **To chew or not to chew **An old friend of palaeontologists **Parasites on the wing *The time is near: The island of Cornubia **The arrival of flower power **The origin of birds **Hairy devils *The battle to mate: The beaches of Cantabria Spirits of the Silent Forest: 106 MYA *Life in a time of warmth *The first daylight: July - Winter's end **Frozen in time *The forest awakens: August - Spring **Giant survivor from the past *A moment to breed: October - Late spring **Monstrous sounds *The new generation: November - Early summer **Bringing up baby *Storm clouds gather: January - Midsummer **Sucking dinosaur blood *The last flourish: February - Late summer *Winter's first bite: March - Early autumn *Darkness descends: April - Winter arrives *Turning full circle: The return of spring Death of a Dynasty: 65 MYA *Dinosaurs forever *A fading paradise: Seven months to impact **A bunch of show-offs **Big mouth *A foretaste of violence: Five months to impact *A time of decay: Two months to impact **Messages left in the bone *Beginning of the end: One day to impact **Tthe exceptional Hell Creek *Death from the skies: Impact day on earth **The end was nigh Bibliography Acknowledgements Index Picture Credits Character boxes Experiments in life *Coelophysis *Postosuchus *Placerias *Plateosaurus *Cynodont (Thrinaxodon) *Peteinosaurus When size was important *Diplodocus *Brachiosaurus *Stegosaurs *Allosaurus *Ornitholestes *Anurognathus Monsters from the deep *Ophthalmosaurus *Cryptoclidus *Liopleurodon *Eustreptospondylus *Rhamphorhynchus The second flowering of dinosaurs *Ornithocheirus *Tapejara *Iguanodon (Iguanodon bernissartensis) *Utahraptor *Polacanthus *Iberomesornis The polar dinosaurs *Leaellynasaura *Muttaburrasaurus *Dwarf Allosaur *Koolasuchus A final fling *Tyrannosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Torosaurus *Anatotitan (Edmontosaurus) Differences Despite being almost the same, the book differs from the program in many ways. New Blood *The Postosuchus is a male rather than the female in the program. *''Placerias'' hatchlings don't appear in the programme, and neither do Phytosaurs. * Near the end of the episode, the Coelophysis gather around a waterhole. *At the end of the episode New Blood, a Plateosaurus frightens away a Coelophysis. In the book, a Postosuchus attacks the herd and loses. *Near the end of the episode, the Coelophysis gather around a waterhole. In the book, this happens earlier. *In the book, the first thing to happen is the Postosuchus attack. Time of the Titans *In the episode Time of the Titans, the female Diplodocus lifespan shown was: 1 year, 3 years, 5 years, 10 years. In the book, it was: 1 year, 2 years, 3 years, 4 years, 12 years, so the Diplodocus age faster in the book. *In the series, the Allosaurus attack occurs on the 3rd year. In the book, it occurs on the 4th year. The Stegosaurus kills nothing in the book. A Cruel Sea (Originally Cruel Sea) *The Liopleurodon attack occurs much later. *The Cryptoclidus catches a Rhamphorhynchus rather than a fish *The female Liopleurodon does not appear. Beneath A Giant's Wings (Originally Giant of the Skies) *Unlike the episode, Ornithocheirus cannibalism doesn't occur in the book. *In the series, the lead female Utahraptor attacks the Iguanodon with no injury, whereas in the book, she is injured by the thumb spike. *The book describes the Utahraptor attack as an attack by a large group, not just a family. *In the series the Tapejara ignore the Ornithocheirus, while the book, they try to drive it off. *Where in the program Ornithocheirus is driven off by the Utahraptor hunting, in the book it is driven off by turtles inhabiting lake, absent from the program. *In the book the flowering shrub's name is Protoanthus (a fictional plant),Walking with Dinosaurs - Fact Files while on the show it was unnamed. Spirits of the Silent Forest (Originally Spirits of the Ice Forest) *In the episode, the lead female Leaellynasaura is killed by the allosaur, while in the book, she dies of frostbite (in the book, the allosaur ate a subadult male), and is eaten by Koolasuchus at the end of the chapter, instead of the beginning, as in the program. *In the book, all the Leaellynasaura chicks survive, and the Muttaburrasaurus don't get lost. Death of a Dynasty *In the show, the Didelphodon raiding the Tyrannosaurus nest in the intro is eaten by the mother; in the book, by a male, who also eats the eggs itself. The same male then hears the female's mating calls and goes out hunting to provide the female with a gift. He first tries a herd of Anatotitan, but fails, and settles on Torosaurus. *In the program, the male Tyrannosaurus presents the female with a dead Triceratops, while in the book it is a Torosaurus - the same one that was seen on the program with the broken horn. *''Dromaeosaurus'' and the unnamed ornithopods that one chases after in the program are not featured in the book. *The Quetzalcoatlus gets eaten by a group of Deinosuchus in the book after a futile struggle, while the television program features only one Deinosuchus and the Quetzalcoatlus flies away before the Deinosuchus attacks. *In the program the Ankylosaurus hits the female Tyrannosaurus just once in the femur, while in the book, it beats her to death; also, in the book, the Ankylosaurus is a female with a pair of "scutlings" as well, unlike the program where it's one lone adult of an unspecified sex. References External links *http://www.amazon.co.uk/Walking-Dinosaurs-Natural-History/dp/0563384492 Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Books Category:Merchandise